


Bright Colours (What Sunshine Is Made Of)

by whooshdino (bunnybinnie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Darkfic, Established Relationship, Felix is a sweetheart and way too kind for this world, Graphic Description, Hurt Felix, M/M, Murder, Protective Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Stabbing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unreliable Narrator, acting on dark and twisted thoughts, love homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/whooshdino
Summary: Changbin made the promise to protect Felix from the thing he hates the most: the world itself.(Read the tags)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Bright Colours (What Sunshine Is Made Of)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before reading, please be sure you've read ALL the tags. This is a bit dark and there is a description of blood and murder.   
> Love homicide: killing your partner out of love to "save" them from a situation considered worse than death.  
> If any of those tags make you uncomfortable, feel free to leave now.
> 
> Take care xx

Felix was beautiful. He was beautiful back when his cheeks were bigger, making his face look like one of those Renaissance painting’s angel; and he was beautiful with his slightly more adult features. He had grown into his own face in a way that was mesmerizing to Changbin’s eyes. He truly was a masterpiece of a human to look at.

On top of being handsome, he was the kindest soul Changbin had ever met in his life. When people needed help, or just someone to talk to, Felix was there for them as if he had no worries in the world. He would always put others before him. His kindness was striking, how someone could inconvenient himself just for the sake of others? Changbin loved Felix’s kindness.

But he was too kind, way too kind.

But he was pretty, way too pretty.

And the world didn’t deserve any of that. Out there, it was full of ugliness and hatred. The world was foggy, and it was preventing Felix from shining as bright as he should be.

No one deserved Felix, not even Changbin. And if he couldn’t have him, no one could. Changbin was the only one that could love him like he was deserved to be loved; the kind of love that comes from the guts, not the heart. Because the heart changes ever so often, but the guts are so rarely wrong. That kind of love that takes you from deep down, that tears you apart in such a delightful way, you only want to give in and beg for more.

Changbin loved Felix with his guts. He loved him so much it was slowly killing him. It was painful, to be in love with such a pure soul like Lee Felix, but he didn’t want it to stop. He promised himself to protect the boy against the nastiness of the world. Felix would know no pain, no sadness; not on Changbin’s watch.

And he didn’t. Felix kept on smiling. He kept on laughing. He kept on listening. Changbin wondered if the world had gone less foggy, or if it was Felix that had become shinier. But he should have known that the world wanted such a bright flame like Felix to burn down. If Felix shone brighter, then more people would see him through the dark clouds. More people would want to take advantage of his softness of heart, and Changbin should have known Felix wouldn’t even realize it until was too late and he would be scarred forever.

It was when Felix came back home oddly quiet, that Changbin knew something was _very, very wrong_. He had asked him about it, but all he got was a pleading look from Felix. He cupped his face with both his hands, face growing suddenly serious. The gesture made Felix’s lips popped out in a sad pout.

“Please don’t ask me about it, just hug me through it, pretty please?” Felix whispered, already leaning on his boyfriend’s chest.

Of course, Changbin rolled his arms around Felix. He hugged him as tight as he could, playing with his hair with one hand. In the crook of his arms, Felix’s body started shaking. His shoulders were violently going up and down, and his sobs were like knives cutting through Changbin’s thick skin.

He had failed him. His promise was broken. Felix was hurting, and he knew his sunshine would never be as bright again. He was stained. There was now a disgustingly huge black dot in all of Felix’s pretty colours, and no matter what would be done, there would be nothing to make it disappear. Even covered up, the black stain would remain.

“I’ll make it better for you Lixie. You’ll be alright, my love, I’ll make everything better for you,” he whispered in Felix’s ear, his raspy voice itching his own throat.

“I love you,” Felix said before kissing him.

He let go of him, watching him go to bed, his whole body hiding under the blanket. Changbin put some water to boil, taking out Felix’s favourite mug. Throwing a tea bag in there, he also put a sugar cube and waited for the water to bubble up, before pouring it into the mug. His hands were going through the cupboards, searching for something that would help him make Felix feel better. He smiled when he found it, a lightbulb switching in his head.

“Hey baby,” he whispered to Felix, sitting on the side of the bed. “I’ve made you some tea.”

The blanket slid a bit, revealing Felix’s face. His cheeks were tear-stained, eyes glowing red. He thanked Changbin, taking the cup and drinking from it.

“You’re the best,” Felix said in a shy smile.

Changbin smiled back, his fingers playing behind his back. He cautiously watched Felix drink the tea, making sure he drank it all. He even snorted a bit at Felix’s content ‘ah’ at the end.

“Hug me?” Changbin asked.

Felix nodded, crawling to his boyfriend and putting his nose in the crook of his neck. Changbin’s left hand slowly went up and down his back, the fabric of Felix’s shirt making some soft crinkling sounds.

Changbin gulped, his hands were getting sweatier and sweatier. How would he do it? His fingers quietly tapped against the woodened handle, and he took a deep breath. Holding Felix’s head against him, he closed his eyes and threw his arm with strength, hoping the blade would make it through the fabric. He felt the younger boy freeze against him, as if he had received an electric shock. Changbin looked down and smiled when he saw how far he had managed to put it in Felix’s side.

“What-,” Felix whispered, eyes widening like he had seen a ghost. Changbin softly smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

“It’s okay, baby, you’ll be okay.”

He took the knife out, and Felix’s hand instinctively covered the wound. Blood was gushing out, seeping through his small fingers. His yellow t-shirt, one of his favourites, now had a growing red stain.

He stabbed him again, this time aiming for Felix’s stomach. He was surprised by how easy the steel was cutting through the flesh, but what surprised him more was that Felix tried to run away when the blade was out of him for the second time, now.

He made tiny steps, hands on his wounds and blood dripping on the ground in large drops. He wiggled the doorknob, a loud cry escaping his lips when he noticed Changbin had locked it. His fingers blindly searched for the key, in vain.

“Why are you running away, Yongbokie?” Changbin half-whispered. “Don’t be scared.”

He hugged him, whispering hushing sounds in his ears. He kissed his lips with all the tenderness in the world, before letting the blade going in and out of his boyfriend’s flesh again and again. Sometimes, the blade wouldn’t fully pierce through the fabric and skin, and others it would be pushed all the way to the guard. Once or twice, the blade met a bone; it made him wince and he quickly whispered apologies to his lover.

If Felix had been screaming and crying, Changbin hadn’t registered it. His mind was fully focused on the large knife, and the sticky blood that was tinting everything in such a bright colour that Changbin couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach; it reminded him of Felix.

Felix almost fell, his legs giving up under his own weight, but Changbin was there to catch him. Changbin would always be there for him. He sat on the ground, slowly rocking the boy in his arms. Felix was crying, and his mouth was painfully trying to form out words, but only a disgusting gurgling sound came out.

“I’m sorry it hurts. I tried my best. It’ll be better soon, baby,” Changbin kept telling him, softly rubbing his cheeks and kissing him. He ignored the egg-white feeling of blood. “Focus on my voice, okay?”

Changbin started singing a lullaby, his thumb chasing the tears away from Felix’s face. He stayed like this until the boy had stopped crying – stopped breathing. He smiled; his boyfriend’s skin was like silk under his fingers. His lips touched Felix’s purple-ish ones. For the first time, he didn’t kiss him back. Changbin only met a bloody, swollen mess, but he was genuinely happy; he had finally honoured his promise. Felix would forever be safe.

“No one will hurt you ever again, love.”

The world didn’t deserve him anyway. Life was not worthy of someone like him. And since he couldn’t take the world out of Felix, he took Felix out of the world.

“I love you too, Lixie.”

And there, lying in a pool of his own blood, he truly was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [Of course, this isn't what love is. Changbin has a hell of a twisted mind, there.]
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope it was okay!


End file.
